


Changes

by Fenix21



Series: Everything Because I Love You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix21/pseuds/Fenix21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stresses over his daughter's first Change to her human form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

Dean woke to a cold nose and a keening whine in his ear.

“Chance…?” he mumbled and rolled over, rubbing at his eyes, drag pulling his brain to consciousness. The clock by the bed said it was almost two in the morning, and Sam’s side of the bed was empty. Dean would recognize the sound of either of his pups from a distance of up to a mile, and there was no mistaking the distress in his son’s whine.

He sat up, expecting Chance to come launching into his lap, but he padded back toward the door instead, whining back over his shoulder. Dean frowned and pulled on his t-shirt. “Chance, what is it? What’s wrong?”

Dean followed him to the bedroom door and then his hearing caught up with him. Under Chance’s urgent whine there was a delicate, pained keening and Sam’s own familiar hum that he had adopted after the pups were born. It was lilting toward high and that meant that Sam was stressing, too. 

Chance saw the moment his father caught onto the sounds coming from the nursery down the hall and scampered away with Dean close on his heels. They found Sam in the floor, curled loosely around a nest of blankets, head pillowed on his bent arm with the other curved around but not touching Grace’s little body which lay in the middle of the nest. Her chest was moving fitfully as her labored little breaths stuttered in and out of her. Dean breathed in deep and caught the scent of Sam’s fear verging on panic, and the sharp scent of pain but not sickness.

“Sam?” Dean sank to the floor on the other side of Grace’s little nest and mimicked his brother’s position, curling protectively toward them both.

“Do you know when it started?” he asked softly.

Sam gave a quick shake of his head. “I heard her about half an hour ago.”

Dean wasn’t surprised that Sam had responded first. As an Alpha, Dean would spring to action to protect his mate and pups the instant he caught a hint of danger, but as his Omega, Sam was much more attuned to the nuances of their pups’ little upsets and pains and sickness. 

“She’s in so much pain, Dean….” Sam sniffed and Dean saw the little duck of his head and the way his eyes squeezed tight against tears. “I can’t even touch her!”

Dean reached a hand across and caressed Sam’s cheek, catching an escaped tear on his thumb and wiping it away. An experienced Omega would probably not be this upset. After all, it was not unheard of for first Changes to go a little rough, but he was young, only just seventeen, and he had always had a very high empathetic response to others’ pain.

“Hey, it’s okay. She’s gonna be fine, Sammy,” Dean crooned. 

Chance had undergone his first change easily, and surprisingly early at nine months old, right in the middle of a head long tumble out in the yard while he was playing with his sister. Because of the initial difference in age equivalents during a werewolf’s youth, he was about three in human form. It had taken him another six months to be able to control it and then it was only an instinctive control. He still reverted back to his pup form in times of real distress like this one when it would give his senses an even higher degree of awareness. In another few months, he would be spending the majority of his time in human form until his wolf form became a rarity except in times of extreme emotional upset. 

He circled his parents once, claws scratching lightly on the wood floor—he had huge paws already just like Sam had at that age—and licked Sam’s ear and cheek and nosed in under his hair until Sam lifted a hand to  scratch under his ruff and murmured something soothing to him. He satisfied himself with that and went around to Dean to belly crawl his way between Dean and the blankets surrounding his sister until he was pressed up close to his father and could lick under his chin. Dean soothed a big hand across the top of his head and down his back. 

“This was so much easier for Chance,” Sam said, a little desperate. “Why is this happening?”

Dean straightened the arm that pillowed his head and sifted his fingers through Sam’s hair to calm him. “It just does sometimes,” he said. “It probably means she won’t spend nearly as much time in her other form. You don’t remember, but you didn’t have a very easy time of it either.”

Sam glanced up. “I didn’t?”

“Nope. Mom sat up with you all night and through a lot of the next day. You ran a pretty high fever the whole time,” Dean said. “So…I suggest you go back to bed and let me lay here with her, since you have that big test tomorrow morning.”

“No. I’m not leaving her.” Sam’s voice was like iron.

“Sammy….”

“No.”

Dean didn’t argue. As his Alpha, Dean could exert enough authority over Sam to make him obey, but Dean had never done that yet, and he didn’t want to start. Sam was already starting to develop into a strong willed, intelligent young man before he had presented as an Omega and Dean didn’t want to damp any of those qualities. He loved his brother for his strength, and he wasn’t about to curtail it, even if Sam didn’t always know what was best for himself. 

“Do you think she’ll be blonde like me, or dark like you?” he asked instead, trying to distract Sam a little from his worrying. 

Sam didn’t look up, but Dean could tell he was considering. “Blonde. She should be blonde, but tall like me.”

“Oh, great,” Dean whispered in mock sarcasm. “She’ll be a freak from the start.”

Sam pulled out a momentary bitch-face that made Dean grin. “I’m not a freak.”

Dean cupped Sam’s jaw and stroked it. “No, you’re not. You’re perfect.”

Sam blushed. “She’ll be beautiful, no matter what,” he murmured.

“She absolutely will,” Dean agreed.

——

Eventually, Sam dozed off, and Dean kept vigil over his daughter with Chance still snugged up against his belly and chest. The sun was starting to turn the room a light shade of dusty blue when Grace suddenly shuddered hard and gave a pained yelp.

It was a fast thing, the first Change. A lot of build up to a few seconds of agonizing pain—a side effect that never abated—and then there was a beautiful little girl laying naked on the blankets, chest still heaving from the effort and dark eyes wide in momentary panic. 

Her hair was blonde, soft like corn silk, and glimmered in the first rays of sunlight that snuck between the curtains.

“Hello beautiful,” Dean whispered as he pulled the blankets up and around her before she could chill.

Sam had come awake at the sound of her yelp, and he was facing her now, eyes round at seeing his daughter in human form for the first time. Grace reached a small hand from beneath the blankets and touched Sam’s face, almost pawing it as it was an action she was most familiar with. It would take her a little to get use to her body and a few days to get her vocal chords to obey her and start making the sounds of words.

Sam clasped her hand, pulling it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. Grace made a happy little sound in her throat and wiggled herself over into Sam’s arms to stretch out against him. Dean chuckled.

“You always were her favorite,” he said, scooting closer so that he could put an arm across his daughter and his mate and hold them close.

Chance had gotten up and moved around to Sam’s back and was sitting with his head perched on his father’s shoulder, looking apprehensively down at the new person in the room. Dean tapped him lightly on the nose.

“You could say hello properly, you know, Chance.”

Chance whuffled a little, gave a sort of mixed whine/growl, and then there was a five year old boy sitting over Sam’s shoulder. He leaned down, dark hair falling into his eyes, to look closer at the new girl that had, up until now, been a bundle of playful energetic puppy who would roll and tumble and tussle with him in the yard. She stared back.

Finally, Chance reached out a hand and cupped it lightly over her nose, a gesture Grace immediately returned with a muted yelp of joy. It was a funny little thing the two of them had shared since birth, a gentle paw to the nose, usually when they were curled in their basket together sleeping. It was kind of a way to keep tabs on each other, Sam had always assumed, testing that the other was healthy and breathing and still with them.

“Hello, Sis,” Chance said.

Grace cocked her head, opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times and then said, “Hello.”

It was a little odd sounding, the inflection wasn’t quite right, but it was still a recognizable word, and Dean smiled with pride.

“Fast learner,” he said. “Like her daddy.”

Sam smiled. It was tired and a little brittle at the corners, but it was a smile. Dean ruffled his hair gently and stroked his back.

“I told you she’d be all right. Now, you’ve got a couple hours before school. Go back to bed and get some sleep. I’ll wake you up.” Dean extricated Grace from Sam’s arms and smiled down at her. “This little one is probably going to want some breakfast after all the energy she used last night, and then I think a good long nap will be in order.”

Dean rolled to his feet and, keeping the blanket firmly bundled around Grace, helped her to stand, holding her steady while she gained her balance. She stood well past his hip and even had a couple of inches on her brother.

“Well, look at you, pretty girl,” Dean said. “You’ve grown like a weed.”

Sam reached up to stroke his daughter’s hair. “Love you, Gracie.”

She pressed her head into his palm, and he planted a kiss on the back of her hand with a tight squeeze, and then rolled up to his feet, stretching and yawning. He stopped at the door and grinned back over his shoulder.

“Told you she’d be tall.”

Dean’s laughter followed Sam back to bed and down into sleep.


End file.
